Handcuffs and Photoshoots
by sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: My take on how the season four photoshoot should have gone. Fluffly rizzles and a little sizzle too. Oneshot.


**A/N: **My quick take on how that season four photoshoot should have gone. This was written on the fly, barely edited, and not beta'd. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"I don't understand, Maura. What are we doing with these handcuffs?" Jane fingered the cuff that was clasped loosely around her wrist, and looked at where the other end was attached to Maura.

"It's a photoshoot for the BPD charity calendar. This year they're doing 'The Women of Law Enforcement'."

"I am _not_ taking my clothes off for this."

"You don't have to. The outfit you're wearing is fine. The red really complements my dress. The photographer is going to eat that up."

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Jane asked, still uncomfortable with the idea.

"I promised you dinner at the Dirty Robber."

"Oh, right." Jane said, remembering their conversation from the day before, and silently berating herself for being so willing to compromise her standards for Robber food.

"How did you get involved in this? I mean, you're integral to our work, but you're a doctor."

"I know the photographer, and he knows we're best friends, so he asked me to pose with you."

"And why do we need to be handcuffed together again?"

"Because it's symbolic of our friendship, Jane. We're bound for life."

"That's... cheesy."

Maura looked hurt.

"What? I mean, you know I'd do anything for you and you're the most important person in my life, but 'bound for life'? Really?"

"Well, I can't think of anyone else I'd like to be handcuffed to, and they are symbolic of law enforcement."

Jane was about to continue her line of questioning when the photographer called them over.

"Ladies, can you step over here, please?"

Jane started walking toward the photographer with a determined stride. She wanted to get this over with. Her first few steps made her look like she was marching into battle. Maura laughed at the vision, and stopped in her tracks, causing Jane to be yanked back by the handcuff.

"Hey!" She squealed, and Maura doubled over with laughter before following Jane over to where the photographer was standing.

The shoot itself started out normally enough. The photographer had them model seductively for the camera, taking shots of them in various poses. But then things started to get a little weird.

"Okay, now, pretend like you're about to kiss her." The photographer instructed Jane.

"What?!"

"Oh, Jane, just _pretend_. It's for charity!"

"But I don't want people looking at me kissing you for an entire month! Strangers! Looking at me kiss you for an entire _month_, Maura."

"But we're February! Valentine's Day! That's why I told you to wear red!"

"Maura!" Jane yelled.

Maura pouted. "Would it really be so bad? Kissing me?"

"What? No! Now you're twisting my words! I just don't want to be photographed kissing you, so complete strangers can oogle over it for the entire month it's up on their wall."

Please, Jane? February only has 28 days. And think of all the space they can build at the homeless shelter if this calendar sells well."

"But Maura-"

"Do it for me, please?"

Jane sighed. Maura was doing that thing with her eyes, and making that adorable pout that Jane just couldn't resist. She leaned in, closing her eyes. She felt Maura lean in too. She could hear the photographer snapping photos and giving instructions, but all she could smell was Maura's shampoo. Jane had to resist closing the gap between them. It was so tiny that one false move by either one of them would have had their lips touching.

Maura was pressed up against her elsewhere though, and Jane was sure Maura could probably feel just how hard her heart was pounding. Jane actually let out a gasp when Maura clasped their hands together, holding them up for the camera so the photographer could get the handcuffs in the frame.

"Okay ladies, that's great." The photographer said as he snapped the last picture.

Jane sighed in disappointment as Maura pulled away from her. When Jane finally opened her eyes, she could see Maura smirking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Don't give yourself hives, because what if he decides he needs more pictures?"

"I was just thinking that you enjoyed that. You didn't think you would."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it a lot." Jane blurted out without thinking.

Maura smirked again, and Jane realized what she'd just admitted.

"Maura, I mean-"

Maura tugged on the handcuffs. "I know what you meant." She sounded disappointed. "Come on, let's get these things off and get out of here."

They looked to the photographer, who had just walked back after putting some of his equipment away. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "My assistant has the key, and she just left for lunch!"

"WHAT?" Jane yelled.

"I'm sorry. Let me call her cell phone and ask her to come back."

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. From behind them, they heard a cell phone ringing. They all turned around to look.

"Uh, I gather she didn't take her cell phone to lunch with her." Jane remarked.

"This is terrible. I'm so sorry, ladies."

"Do you know where she could have gone to lunch?" Maura asked.

"No, she didn't tell me. Oh, this is so unprofessional! I think we're going to have to wait for her to come back, in an hour."

"Seriously?" Jane whined.

"Oh come on, Jane. It's not that bad."

"I'll get you set up in the dressing room, at least I can try to make you comfortable." The photographer said as he walked them in.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'm going to run out and see if I can find my assistant. I'm so sorry, I simply cannot believe she left without leaving the key."

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Jane and I will be fine right here."

Jane grunted, and the photographer left.

"Now what?" Jane demanded.

"We wait."

"And what do we do while we wait?"

"The same thing we always do when we're together? Just sit back and relax."

Jane huffed.

"Jane."

"What, Maura?" Jane stomped her foot.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Is what really that bad?"

"Being stuck with me?"

Jane's face softened. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry."

"I like being with you, Jane."

"I like being with you, too. I just don't like being handcuffed. It doesn't really matter who I'm cuffed to, I just don't like it."

"That's because you only associate negative things to being handcuffed. It's a very understandable reaction. What you need is something positive to associate with it instead, to replace the negative connotation you give to being cuffed."

"What could possibly be positive about being handcuffed?" Jane scoffed.

Instead of answering Jane, Maura pressed her up against the wall and then leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and tentative at first, but quickly began to heat up. Jane wrapped her uncuffed hand around the back of Maura's head and threaded her fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

Maura moaned when Jane's tongue ran along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let Jane slide her tongue inside. Maura leaned in closer to Jane, pressing her thigh between Jane's legs while using her uncuffed hand to run her thumb over Jane's breast.

"Oh god," Jane sighed, letting go of Maura's hair so she could slide her hand under the skirt of Maura's dress.

"Jane," Maura cried as Jane's fingers found her sopping center.

"You're not wearing underwear, Maura!"

"Pantylines, Jane. Can't have that." Maura purred as she resumed kissing Jane and moved her hand from Jane's breast down into her pants.

"Maura!" Jane gasped as Maura's fingers trailed through her folds, sending a delightful shudder through her body.

Maura pressed harder against Jane, kissing her fiercely. She could feel how close Jane was to coming, and worked harder to give her release. Maura wasn't too far behind her.

They came together, kissing each other to swallow their cries. Eventually the kiss began to slow to a more languid pace, but neither woman made any effort to pull away.

They were still kissing like that when the door to the dressing room swung open.

"Dr. Isles, I found the spare-"

The photographer stopped talking when he saw the scene in front of him. Maura raised her handcuffed hand, waving him off as she continued to kiss Jane.

Shocked and slightly embarrassed, the photographer slid the key onto the dressing room table and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So can we do this again next year?" Jane asked, and Maura laughed against her lips.


End file.
